Love is dead
by Sunny921
Summary: Ginny's Gedanken kreisen nur um eine Sache ...


Hallo!  
Ja, das ist meine erste "Story" die ich auf dieser Page on stelle. Ich schreib schon ewig lange HP FFs, hab mich aber noch nie wirklich getraut was zu "veröffentlichen". Jetzt wollt ich's aber doch mal probieren und dachte ich fang klein an, mit 'ner schnulzigen, kurzen Mini-Song-Fic! 

Es geht um Ginny und Harry, nachdem letzterer erstere Abserwiert hat. Das Lied zwischen den Zeilen heißt 1.2 Lovesong, von den Ärzten! (Im übrigen der geilsten Punk Band eva!)

Ja, dann geht's jetzt sogar los!  
Much fun!

Love is dead

Wieso musste sie so verdammt schwach sein? Wieso musste sie weinen? Wieso musste sie JETZT weinen? Jetzt, wo er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Wieso konnte sie ihm nicht sagen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte, dass sie nicht wollte, das er ging. Sie hatte so große Angst um ihren Harry gehabt.  
Wütend wischte sich Ginny Weasley eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Wieso musst du auch wieder den Helden spielen wollen, fragte sie wild ins Nichts hinein. Es war dunkel auf der Straße. Die Bank auf der Ginny saß, war nass vom spätabendlichen Regen, doch es war ihr egal. Die Welt hätte neben ihr untergehen können und sie hätte es nicht bemerkt ... sie wollte es nicht bemerken. Ihre Gedanken kreisten einzig im eine Person. Harry Potter

Ich weiss, Du wirst mich vermissen Auch wenn Du jetzt gehen mußt Keine Geigen mehr, wenn wir uns küssen Ich hab' es einfach nicht gewußt Ich hoff, meine Worte machen es nicht noch schlimmer Vergiß nur einmal Deinen Stolz Ich weiß, Du liebst mich noch immer...

Ginny, hör zu ... , so hatte Harry damals das endscheidene Gespräch auf Dumbledores Beerigung begonnen. Ich darf nichts mehr mir dir zu tun haben. Wir müssen aufhören uns zu treffen. Wir können nicht zusammen sein...

Soll es das gewesen sein? (wie im Lovesong)  
Fällt uns denn keine Lösung ein (wie im Lovesong)  
Die Mög-lich-keit ist viel zu klein (für'n Lovesong)  
Doch ich liebe nur Dich allein

Es gibt irgendeinen dummen, edlen Grund dafür, nicht wahr, hatte Ginny erwidert und ihn angesehen. Verdammt, und sie hatte recht gehabt. Es gab einen Grund... Harry wollte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen, doch sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Was hatte das überhaupt für eine Trennung sein sollen? Oh, wenn es Lord Voldemort doch nie gegeben hätte! Ginny und Harry hätten so wunderbar glücklich sein können, doch für sie gab es einfach keine Zukunft. Keine gemeinsame Zukunft. Da war diese verdammt Prophezeiung, die Harrys Schicksaal besiegelt hatte.  
Und dieser Vollidiot wollte mich nicht in Gefahr bringen, rief Ginny laut und salzige Tränen fanden den Weg an ihre trockenen, aufgebissenen Lippen.

Vieles ist zur Gewohnheit verkommen Doch das ist immer die Gefahr Routine hat ihren Platz eingenommen Bis es nicht mehr auszuhalten war Ich hoff, meine Worte machen es nicht noch schlimmer Vergiß nur einmal Deine Stolz Ich weiß, Du liebst mich noch immer...

Sie wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Sie liebte ihn, das wusste sie mit Sicherheit. Hatte nicht jeder den beiden gesagt, was für ein wunderbares Paar sie waren? Hermine war doch auch so glücklich gewesen und erst Ginny selbst. Sie vermisste Harry so, sie sehnte sich nach seinen weichen Lippen, seinen strubbligen Haaren, seinen warmen Augen und seinen starken Armen. Alles war seine Schuld. Die zwei hätten noch so viele, wunderbare Stunden gemeinsam verbringen können, doch nun war es zu spät. Krampfhaft versuchte Ginny gegen den Drang anzukämpfen, sich laut schreiend auf den feuchten Boden zu schmeißen, mit den Fäusten auf den Astphalt zu schlagen und wüste Verwünschungen gegen den toten Lord Voldemort auszustoßen. Ihre Augen brannten von Tränen und um sie her verschwamm alles.

Ich weiß, Du wirst mich vermissen Ich vermisse Dich schon jetzt Ich vermisse auch die Geigen, vermiss Dich zu küssen Nichts auf dieser Welt, was Dich ersetzt

Ginny wollte es nicht wahr haben, nein, sie wollte es wirklich nicht. Es tat so sehr weh. Es schmerzte so sehr. Aus dunklen Wolken her begann es langsam wieder zu tröpfeln, der Himmel weinte um eine verlorene, starke Liebe. Zitternd krallte sich Ginny in ihren Haaren fest und hinterließ einen hämmernden Schmerz auf ihrer Kopfhaut... doch es war ihr egal...

Ich hoff, meine Worte machen es nicht noch schlimmer Vergiß nur einmal Deine Stolz Ich weiß, Du liebst mich noch immer...

Sie wollte noch ein letztes Mal seine Stimme hören, doch der Zug war abgefahren. Wieso musste er Schluß machen? Ginny wäre mit ihm gegangen, doch er hatte ihr keine Chance gegeben.

Soll es das gewesen sein? (wie im Lovesong)  
Fällt uns denn keine Lösung ein (wie im Lovesong)  
Die Mög-lich-keit ist viel zu klein (für'n Lovesong)  
Doch ich liebe nur Dich allein

Tränen, Kummer, Schmerz,  
Nass war ihr Gesicht,  
Kummer trug sie in ihrer Seele,  
Schmerz brach ihr Herz,

Nichts auf dieser Welt, was Dich ersetzt

Sie schaffte es nicht einmal mehr, zu Harry Potters hübschen Grabmahl auf dem kleine Friedhof hinter ihr zu gehen. Denn wenn sie auf die, noch frisch umgegrabene, Erde gestarrte hätte, wäre sein Tod entgültig gewesen.

Ja, das war's dann schon. Ich hoffe meine kleine, bescheindene Song Fic hat euch ein bisschen gefallen und ihr hinterlasst ein liebes Review?  
Lg Sunny


End file.
